


Home

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Wade, M/M, Wade is fine. He's just somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Wade has an out-of-body experience and doesn't know how to feel about that





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how to explain this, I've been very busy and this came to mind while I was trying to sleep one night lol
> 
> (As always, thank you Vixen for beta reading <3)
> 
> Much love <3

It all happens too fast and suddenly.  

Wade is not surprised when he receives all those gunshots and dies, it's not the first time and he knows that it won't be the last, the pain and burning sensation is not new either, everything has happened before. What surprises Wade is seeing himself on the floor from a different perspective, standing in front of his body as if he were someone else and not that disfigured being that is lying on the floor.  

He had heard about these things before, someone falls asleep and their soul detaches from their bodies and manages to ramble around without being noticed. But Wade is dead, and usually, that led to a nice conversation with Death. Not to this.  

Wade observes his body, it looks like a rag doll with a thousand holes in it, including the head, some begin to heal but Wade still doesn't wake up.  

Somehow, and observing his surroundings, a dirty and cold alley, with his body broken in certain parts and pierced in others, Wade always knew that however it would be, he was going to die alone.  

~ * ~  

It's thanks to a good samaritan, a thief to be exact, who finds him two hours later, lying near the emergency ladder that the man was going to use to go rob a random apartment. A homeless man had tried to steal his wallet before, but he realized that Wade was completely naked under the Deadpool suit, so he ran away without telling anyone.  

This man instead, decides to run to the nearest public phone. Wade follows him. As far as Wade can go, because some thread doesn't allow him to get too far away from his body. The thief grabs the phone and begins to dial, minutes later the police and an ambulance arrive, and Wade snorts at the sight of them getting his body up to take him to the hospital, frowning when they found no wounds where the bullet holes were supposed to be.  

~ * ~  

That's how the Avengers and some Shield agents arrive at the hospital. Those who at another time would be taking the opportunity to arrest him, but since Wade is almost dead, they decide to leave him alone. The hypocrites.  

Tony, Steve, and Nat are wrinkling their faces as they look at his body in only a hospital gown, surrounded by tubes that will not do anything to help him.  

"Oh, that's disgusting," Tony says, his face wrinkled.  

"Thank you," Wade agrees, although no one can hear him.  

"Shouldn't he have already awakened?" Steve asks, watching with his arms crossed.  

Bruce nods at the end of the bed while reading Wade's medical file. "He should. It's funny how the doctors don't even know how to describe his condition."  

Wade glares at them and shouts as he leaves the room. "At least pretend to be interested."  

And It's funny alright, how his body manages to regenerate everything, nothing can kill him, but a few bullets did it for him. How ironic.  

~ * ~  

Clint is the only Avenger who seems to wrinkle his face in concern when he visits Wade with Bob, the same Bob who just won't stop crying. The two of them are alone in Wade's hospital room, which Bob decorated with a few balloons of the kind that won't stop floating until all the helium gets out.  

Clint approaches and gives Wade a pat on the shoulder, which Wade feels, distantly, barely there, but kind of warm against his ghostly shoulder.  

"It's okay, Bob," Clint says, giving Bob a reassuring touch with his elbow. "He'll wake up soon. This is Wade after all."  

~ * ~  

Wade realizes that in this state, the voices in his head stop resonating, it's like a very dull state of peace and he doesn't know how to feel about that.  

~ * ~  

He walks through the corridors of the hospital, as far as the thread allows. He enters other rooms and talks to the other patients, even if they can't hear him. He also makes drawings in the windows with his breath and laughs when the nurses see them and get scared.  

~ * ~  

The only times he's around his worthless body, the heart monitor keeps faltering. Wade watches how the line goes flat for seconds at a time. No one notices.  

~ * ~  

He screams even, curses and cries while sitting on the cold floor as he scratches his head in frustration. And he is thankful that no one can see or hear him in those moments.  

~ * ~  

Wade is having a monologue with one of the patients, who he decided to name Blind Al, although the woman doesn't look like Al at all - when he hears a discussion in the hallway as someone walks by agitated.  

"A week, Tony!" growls the voice, and Wade's heart makes a turn, because he knows that voice. "Wade has been in a coma for a week and nobody could tell me? I'm his friend, Tony, you guys should have told me."  

Wade gets off Blind Al 2's bed and goes to the corridor, where Peter walks belligerently towards Wade's hospital room, with one of the straps of his bag hanging on his shoulder, while the other is sliding down the other arm.  

"I asked them not to," Tony says, earning a cold glare from Peter. "You were busy with finals at Uni, why would I bother you with something like this? It's Wade, he'll wake up after all."  

"Of course he'll wake up," Peter says frantically, and then stops when he enters the room where Wade's body is lying motionless on the bed, with a mask and tubes all over. "Jesus, what happened?" He asks now, in a lower tone as he leaves the bag on the chair next to the bed, and approaches to stand next to Wade's still body.  

Wade snorts at the sight of Peter frowning and comes close to stand by his side. "Maybe with a kiss you'll wake up the princess," Wade says, though Peter can't hear him.  

The brunet then brings his hand to Wade's cheek and gives it a slight caress with his fingers. Wade feels it and shivers, as when Clint touched him, but stronger, a sense of fire against his ghostly face.  

"Many bullets," Tony replies, crossing his arms while standing in the doorway. "Someone found him and called 911."  

"He was alone?" Peter asks, still with a frown.  

"Aren't we all?" Tony says, to which Peter chuckles and rolls his eyes.  

"Easy Hamlet," he says, as he watches Wade's lifeless body. Peter then sighs and lifts his bag, sitting on the chair while he takes out his cell phone and laptop. Tony looks at him with a raised eyebrow and Peter shrugs. "What? I have to finish a final paper, and tell Aunt May that I'll be late."  

Tony rolls his eyes and growls as he walks away. "The wifi in this hospital is crap, and not even for me would you do something like this."  

Peter laughs as he types his password on the keyboard. "I'm kind of a mechanical engineer, Tony, we both know I can find a way to guess the passcode of the _doctor's only_ wifi."  

~ * ~  

From then on Peter comes every day during visiting hours. Occasionally Clint and Bob keep him company, the latter leaving Wade cards that say "Get well soon" some even with cows on them and Wade wrinkles his face awkwardly every time.  

But since there are not many people who come to visit him, Peter spends almost all his hours sitting in the chair next to Wade's bed, studying while reading a huge book, which he sometimes reads aloud so Wade can hear. Or sitting in front of the computer while watching videos about electronic devices that could help him improve his suit, or even those with squirrels surfing in small surfboards, showing Wade's limp body while eating twizzlers.  

Wade in his ghostly form sits on his own real lap in the bed and laughs with the boy.  

Tony arrives four days after Peter started camping at the hospital.  

"I heard that Spider-man stopped a group yesterday," the millionaire says. "I also heard that they were the same guys who shot Wade."  

"Of course he did," Wade snorts, crossing his arms and looking at Peter, who is working on something in front of his laptop.  

Peter blushes slightly and shrugs. "Someone had to."  

Wade rolls his eyes and sits down on the seat next to Peter. "Our friendly neighborhood Spider-man, putting his life in danger to save others."  

Peter smiles as if he had listened to him, and for a brief moment Wade thinks he had, but the boy just lowers his gaze and continues to look at the screen.  

Tony, instead, who apparently thinks his visit was long enough, stands up and walks away as he says. "I'm sure Wade would be grateful, but be careful."  

Peter rolls his eyes and goes back to his laptop, "I think I'm done with reports today, let's continue with yesterday's reading in Tony's honor," he says, closing a window on his laptop while opening another one, and clears his throat to continue reading aloud. "To be, or not to be, that is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune."  

The mercenary laughs and shakes his head, although he can't help but feel somehow empty.  

~ * ~  

Days pass and Peter finishes his classes, so now he just sits by the window sometimes, telling Wade what he did during the night, what criminals he caught or who he had a hard fight with, even what he ate for breakfast when he has nothing to talk about.  

Wade notices the bags under his eyes and the tiredness in his voice, but Peter continues to come on time every day to be with him, observing Wade as if waiting for him to decide to finally wake up. As if it were in Wade's power to do so.  

After two weeks, Natasha calls Peter, who is asleep in the chair next to the bed. The boy jumps when he feels the phone vibrate and begins to run his hands all over his body while looking for it, finding it on the bottom of the chair. "Hey," he says tiredly.  

"Peter," Nat says, drily. "Are you sleeping in the hospital?"  

"I was just taking a nap," Peter defends, trying to get rid of the sleep by rubbing the palm of his hand against his eyes.  

"You've been there since you found out what happened, and at night you even go out as Spider-man," Nat sighs and Peter bites his lip. "You need some rest, Pete."  

"You do," Wade agrees.  

"You need fresh air," Nat continues, "Sunlight and a milkshake, why don't you come with Clint and me to the movies?"  

Peter frowns and Wade does too. "Go to the movies," says the mercenary. "Why do you waste your free time here?"  

"Come on Pete, you can go back in the afternoon and Wade will still be there," Nat insists.  

"I probably will," Wade concedes, pointlessly. "A mass of flesh and bone that can't even move a finger."  

Peter sighs, lifting his feet without shoes to rest them on Wade's bed, watching the mercenary's body as he bites his lip. "What if he wakes up?"  

"Then we'll go back there as soon as they let us know," Nat says simply.  

"It would suck," Peter points out, still looking at Wade, but this time he grimaces. "He was already alone when he got hurt. It would suck even more if he wakes up and he's still alone."  

Wade swallows. " _Peter._ "  

"Fine," Nat sighs, probably nodding tiredly on the other side. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"  

Peter nods, although Nat can't see him, and then hangs up, smiling at Wade's body and patting him on the leg. "We should switch seats for a while," he jokes, closing his eyes to get back to his nap.  

Wade's heart monitor blips and he doesn't know how to feel about that.  

~ * ~  

Peter enters the room happily, taking his tablet out of his bag and sitting on the bed next to Wade. "I found a game that you're going to like," Peter says, opening an app with a drawing of a smiling taco on the logo. "It's about making tacos."  

Wade snorts. "Of course it is," he says, sitting on the bed next to Peter. "I'm probably going to be offended by how inaccurate they will be with the ingredients."  

"I think you'll probably get offended because there's a missing ingredient," Peter says, to which Wade laughs loudly.  

"You know me, Baby boy."  

Peter takes Wade's limp hand, which makes the mercenary's ghost skin burn and shudder. "Don't do that." Wade winces.  

But Peter doesn't stop. Instead, he begins to touch the ingredients with Wade's finger and drags them towards the tortilla. "I think that with this one it would taste good, Baby boy, just like you," Peter says, in a tone of voice that tries to imitate Wade's.  

The mercenary observes this, blinking several times in amazement, while Peter continues his task without paying attention, not that he could do so, Wade is a ghost after all.  

"Why are you doing this?" Wade whispers while Peter debates whether to put tomatoes in it.  

"You should wake up," Peter says, sighing and turning his gaze to Wade. "So you could help me choose, because I feel like I'm going to ruin this taco, and I think an ugly taco would be the last thing you'd want to eat when you wake up."  

A nurse enters and smiles when she sees them. Peter blushes at being discovered and gets out of the bed as fast as he can. "I'm sorry," he says.  

"Don't worry," the woman comments, reading Wade's file. "Maybe it's good for him to have some warmth."  

Peter smiles and waits for the woman to leave, looking around before he gets back on the bed. Wade notices how Peter's hair has grown since the last time he saw him, mixing University and Wade's issue, the boy probably didn't have time to cut it. Even Peter seems to sense Wade's thoughts, blowing his hair with his breath to remove it from his eyes.  

Wade watches him for a moment, without having to look away as he always does, because this time Peter doesn't know he's watching him. Peter bites the inside of his cheek, taking Wade's hand again to continue with the game, and Wade feels the space where Peter's hand is, _burning_ , and he wished he could tell him to stop because he feels claustrophobic, but instead, he sits next to Peter, getting closer to his warmth.  

"Is this the way life is taking revenge for all the time I lost without telling you how I feel?" Wade asks, without being heard.  

Peter sighs and leans his head against the shoulder of Wade's lying body, pouting while he receives the fake payment for his virtual taco. "If you wake up, we could use this money to buy a real taco." Wade snorts and Peter gets ready to make another one. "Wake up already, you red panda," he says softly.  

~ * ~  

Not being able to sleep is a situation that Wade already dealt with when his body was his, the only difference was that before, he could walk the streets of the city or go wherever he wanted. Now, he is tied to the rock that was his body and can only go so far.  

Still, Wade decides to take advantage of those moments of silence, not thinking or worrying too much, because his boxes don't exist in this world, and he already had enough time to be depressed or try to get answers from what some people call God.  

He already screamed, laughed, cried, and cursed everyone in the building, even those other patients who like him are in a comatose state, but still can't hear him.  

Wade supposes that he really is alone in this place, whatever this place is, and maybe his body is in some kind of catharsis of which he may or may not wake up from.  

So Wade takes that time to _be_ and _exist_. Accepting the reality of his new life.  

Sometimes he feels like he could go further, that maybe if he pulls a little more, the thread that holds him back could break, and Wade could leave. Where? He doesn't know, but at least he would _go_ somewhere.  

But he _can't_ , there is something that holds him back and Wade does not know very well what it is. He knows that his regenerative effect could be part of the problem, but if so, he would have woken up already.  

When he returns to the hospital room, Wade watches as the serum evaporates into small drops, which fall to what is left of the liquid that goes down a tube in his arm. The same arm in which Peter's head is resting, sleeping at his side.  

The hospital is cold and smells like sick and iodine, but the funny thing is that in the time that Wade has been there, he has always felt at home.  

The usual nurse enters the room in silence, smiling when she sees Peter asleep next to Wade, and takes the opportunity to leave some red jello next to them. Wade knows is not for him, but still smiles at the sight. Then the woman goes back to her usual task of changing the bag of serum, and smiles at the screen.  

"That's a good friend you have there, young man," she says, as she finishes adjusting the bag. "It's good to know you're not alone, right?" Then she pats Wade's shoulder softly and takes the blanket that is resting on the chair to cover Peter before she leaves.  

Wade blinks awkwardly and watches Peter in silence while the boy breathes calmly, with his cheek pressed against Wade's arm, looking like a fish and mumbling in his sleep.  

~ * ~  

One afternoon Peter says, "I think he listens to me," and Nat sighs and Clint shrugs. Peter ignores them and continues, "I think that sometimes I can hear him talking in my dreams."  

Wade looks at him with wide eyes, but Nat speaks instead. "You may just be dreaming about him."  

Peter hums, wrinkling his lips in thought and looking at Wade from the window. "As a scientist, I'm sure he can hear me."  

Clint chuckles and Nat sighs, shaking her head as she continues with her reading.  

So Wade decides to try that night, observing Peter in silence while he sleeps. The morning nurse is the one who often scolds him for lying next to Wade, but the one who is at night never says anything to him, so now Peter basically takes the liberty of sleeping on him. He's like an octopus wanting to take over every part of Wade, and Wade can't help but laugh as Peter smiles in his sleep.  

"You know you're crushing me and that makes you laugh, isn't it?"  

There is a long pause, where Peter doesn't even move, so Wade looks at the ceiling and sighs, standing up to leave because it was a stupid idea, but Peter's barely audible mumble brings him back, "S'funny," he says sleepily. "When are y'comming back?"  

Wade's breath catches. He gapes for a moment and then moves ever closer. "I- I don't know," then he raises his hand towards Peter, but pulls it back for fear of scaring him. "Can you really hear me?"  

"Yeah," Peter says, twisting his face into Wade's chest.  

Wade swallows hard as he clears his fake, ghostly throat, trying not to be too loud not to wake Peter. "Pete," he says, knowing that this is his chance, "why are you here?"  

Peter scrunches his nose and mumbles, "So you won' be mlone."  

Wade's heart skips a beat and the machine proves it. "Is that it? Is that really the only reason why you're still here?"  

"Ngh, no," he answers muzzily.  

"Then tell me," Wade pushes, biting his lip as he thinks through words to find the right ones, but then he simply sighs and says. "Please."  

Peter doesn't answer immediately, but a frown forms between his eyebrows as he rolls his face away from Wade's real chest. "You know why."  

Wade opens his mouth to continue, but a few beeps from the machine make Peter move, sluggishly, like a caterpillar. Wade shakes his head, shushing Peter as if he were a little kid. "Wait, Pete, don't wake up please." But Peter is already yawning and looking around confused.  

Wade groans and starts cursing under his breath. "Why now, damn it? Why did it have to be like a damn drama, huh?"  

Peter sits up, turning to Wade with a frown. "That was weird," he says, pinching Wade's real hand, who grunts and rolls his eyes frustrated next to the bed.  

"Do something!" Wade yells. "Hit me, shake me, yell at me, cut me or shred me apart, but do something, I don't know what, but don't just stay there."  

"Why don't you wake up?" Peter asks, looking around to make sure no one's there "What do you need?"  

"Anything," Wade sighs.  

"A kiss maybe, sleeping beauty?" Peter says, laughing and shaking his head.  

"Try it," Wade whispers, climbing onto the bed to look at him. "Come on, do it."  

"You would probably try to get away, as you always do when I show interest," Peter says, lowering his head and letting out a sad chuckle. "Not that it would matter anyway, you probably won't remember when you wake up."  

Wade nods, tilting his head to look into his eyes, although Peter can't see him. "I do that a lot don't I? Run away from you," Wade sighs and tries to caress him, but his hand only transpasses Peter. "I won't do it again," he says, "I won't, I promise, but you gotta try okay? Because I can't do it right now."  

Peter bites his lips while thinking, and leans over Wade, who waits patiently while Peter gently touches the tube on his nose, lowering his fingers to his lips, where he watches in silence. Wade feels it, his ghost body feels it all, that ghostly trace and the slight pressure against his lips, warming his skin.  

"Please," Wade implores, knowing that he can't run away even though his body begs for it, because he feels claustrophobic under so much attention.  

But then Peter kisses him, it's soft and fast, barely there, but Wade feels how his lips burn and his body paralyzes without knowing what to do, not that he can do much. And then it's all over and Peter chuckles.  

"I thought I heard you in my dreams," he whispers against Wade's lips, "it felt real."  

And it hurts a lot.  

~ * ~  

The first thing Wade notices when he wakes up, is that _he is_ waking up, which means he had been sleeping. He blinks several times and looks to the side, where Peter is playing with the computer. Wade then turns his gaze to his own body. It's _his body_ , on the bed, moving his toes like Wade wants them to.  

"Fuck," Wade sighs.  

"What is it?" Peter asks, turning his face towards Wade slowly, while his eyes are still attached to the computer.  

"Peter," Wade says, his throat dry as sandpaper. "Ow."  

The boy freezes, looking up completely and with eyes wide open, while opening and closing his mouth as to say something, but nothing comes out. Wade laughs, wrinkling his face and pointing to the bottle of water that Peter has in his lap.  

The brunet reaches for it quickly, still looking at Wade with shocked eyes, and standing up while Wade tastes the best drink of water he has ever had in his life. "I- I have to call the doctors," Peter stutters, blinking several times and walking towards the door.  

"Wait!" Wade says, still with hoarse voice as he grabs Peter's wrist, who jumps in shock. "I'm fine," Wade reassures.  

Peter shakes his head, "No you're not!" he shrieks. "You just woke up from a coma, jesus, I need to-to go and-"  

Wade pulls him until Peter is wobbling and falling on him, looking very confused and angry, trying to understand what is happening around him.  

Wade smiles, using the opportunity to shorten distances, caressing Peter's cheek while kissing him. The mercenary relaxes, knowing that it is real because the contact that Peter's lips leave on his is soft and warm. "I'm fine," he repeats.  

"Okay," Peter agrees, kissing him back.  

~ * ~  

No Avenger is surprised, and even though no one knows how to explain what happened, everyone knew in some way that Wade would come back. He wishes they had told him before, so he didn't have to worry so much about his probable death.  

~ * ~  

The next time Wade wakes up, there is an angel at his side, with closed eyes and breathing softly, while the blue sheets of the bed, wider than the hospital's one, surround him from the hip down.  

A smile creeps across Wade's face, he knows that if he had died, again, he probably wouldn't go to heaven or whatever there is afterwards. No, Wade is still quite alive and awake, and Peter's figure sleeping next to him proves it, especially when Wade moves closer to kiss him and Peter groans.  

"Good morning," says the mercenary, kissing his new boyfriend's jawline. Something that is still hard to believe. "Is it okay if I take advantage of this breakfast?"  

Peter hums in his dream, opening his eyes slowly and wrinkling his face in the sunlight. "Do you ever sleep?"  

"Sometimes," Wade answers, sliding over Peter's body while he kisses his neck and nape, continuing down guided by the curvature of his spine. "I had enough time to sleep during my stay in the hospital."  

Peter laughs, shaking his head and looking over his shoulder "But even then you say you didn't sleep, could you really see and hear everything?"  

"Everything," Wade nods, humming when he reaches Peter's butt, who covers his face with his hands in mortification to what has been said.  

"Oh god, I don't even know where to bury myself in shame."  

Wade smirks "I, on the other hand, do know where I can do that," he says, biting Peter's buttcheek, who shudders and looks at him with a cold stare. The mercenary laughs at that, kissing the same place and turning Peter around so that he is lying on his back. "I really appreciate that you were always there, you know."  

Peter smiles, stretching his hand to stroke Wade's cheek, who leans into the contact. They’d barely been together for a month since Wade's almost dying incident. So he shouldn’t be this needy. But once Wade had let his guard down and allowed Peter in, he'd moved into Wade’s heart as though he owned it. He took up residence in all those dark secret spaces that had been empty for so long, and Wade felt whole again for the first time in years.  

And in Wade's defense, Peter is to blame for making him used to daily visits in the hospital, now Wade only sees him like... well, almost every day, but still, it's not the same.  

"You know you don't have to thank me," Peter says, going back to the topic that Wade had drifted away from in his head. "Friends do those kinds of things."  

"Friends," Wade hums, smiling mischievously when Peter rolls his eyes. "But I mean it, it really helped make that process lighter." 

Peter sighs, looking at Wade in the eyes with a grimace. "Not for me, I really thought you were dead." 

"It won't happen again," Wade promises, watching Peter from his position in the guy's lap. He doesn't know if he can really promise that, but he prefers to think that they still have a lot of time together. "Now," Wade says, "Let me thank my prince charming properly."  

Peter snorts. "You're so cheesy."  

Wade nods, removing the bed sheets from his path to uncover who he was looking for. "Hi there, you beautiful thing," he says, grabbing Peter's cock, whose owner trembles a little bit, watching him with interested eyes. Wade grins, licking his way up the length and then kissing the tip just to call it's attention, not that it needs much because it's morning.  

Peter moans barely audibly, and Wade kisses his hipbone while stroking Peter's sides with his fingers, feeling everything he wanted for so long and now he is allowed to have, then he takes Peter's dick all the way in his mouth, smiling when he hears the moan in response, this time louder than before. His favorite ones. 

Wade hums happily, getting Peter's cock good and wet, taking him down deeper until he feels the curls that cover part of that area against his nose, while with his fingers he continues to caress Peter's long legs, placing them on his shoulders to stroke the thighs.  

Peter rolls his hips, thrusting shallowly into Wade's mouth, who moans in appreciation. His own cock is hard in his jeans, pressing against the zipper in a painfully good way, so Wade lowers his hand to it and unbuttons the fastener ungracefully while continuing to suck on Peter's cock, who gasps and takes Wade's head in his hands.  

The mercenary begins to stroke while Peter watches him, with his lower lip caught between his teeth and a little smirk drawn on the sides. "Come here," Peter gasps, pulling Wade's shirt up.  

The mercenary lets go of the member with a wet sound and climbs on Peter to kiss him hungrily, trapping his satiny lips between his and feeling as his body burns with every movement of their mouths, this time in a different way than what he felt in the hospital. It's _real _.__

____

Peter takes Wade's cock in his hands, who gasps against his mouth and does the same with the brunet's dick. Wade rolls his wrist, watching Peter catch his breath from a short distance between their faces, and Peter responds by raising the intensity of his rhythm.

____

"Hey," Wade says, with some difficulty as he tries not to come. "Can we, um..."

____

"Yes," Peter says, without hesitation.

____

Wade laughs at this, nodding and stretching his hand to take the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He knows that both of them are open from the night before, so it will not be difficult to put it in. "Who is closer?" 

____

"Me," Peter admits, looking to the side to hide what his cheeks are giving away.

____

Wade lets out a chuckle and nods, lowering his pants until they're forgotten somewhere in the bed, then he gets on his knees straddling Peter and takes the brunet's cock in his hand, wetting it with the lube to push it inside his own entrance.

____

Both groan loudly, gasping as they try to focus on not succumb yet. Wade closes his eyes and places a trembling hand on the headboard for support. "Oh god, Wade," Peter gasps "You're so hot."

____

Wade is still not used to open displays of affection like this, so he pins Peter to the bed as he kisses him long and deep, swallowing his moans as he begins to raise and lower his hips. The brunet stops the kiss to gasp, biting his lip as he feels his orgasm rise, to which Wade moves faster, biting Peter's jaw and moaning to feel the pleasing massage against his prostate and his insides being filled with Peter's seed.

____

"Fuck," Wade sighs, and Peter nods, still panting. "My turn," says the mercenary, raising his hip to get Peter's dick out, and slides down on his knees, taking Peter's legs and placing them on his thighs, while holding his own cock in his hands and wetting it with lube, hissing when feeling his erection burning. 

____

"I'm going in," he says, and Peter nods, pulling Wade for another kiss. The mercenary complies, trapping Peter's lower lip between his own and opening his way with his tongue. Peter groans as he feels Wade's cock pushing against his entrance and hugs Wade around the neck for stability.

____

Wade moans against Peter's shoulder and closes his eyes to concentrate on his hip movement and the pressure on his cock, surrounded by Peter's warmth. He knows it won't last long, so he speeds up his thrusting, dragging his face across and down to Peter’s neck to lick and nuzzle at the soft skin there, moaning louder as he feels his orgasm rise.

____

" _Come for me,_ " Peter whispers in his ear, and the words alone are enough to push him over the edge, toes curling hard against the mattress as he comes in a series of hard, sharp shocks.

____

They both keep panting, even after Wade collapses next to Peter on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a big smile on his face. "You're amazing."

____

"I know," Peter says, laughing as he stands up to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath, and just in case, today we will make dinner together."

____

"Tacos?" Wade asks.

____

"Tacos," Peter nods.

____

Wade can hear the voices in his head again, but it doesn't matter anymore, because this, Wade thinks, _this is home_.

____


End file.
